Worlds Come And Go
by Still A Lover Of Franchises
Summary: Sherlock never believed in magic, or anything close to it. But when a case goes wrong and he receives powers of his own, he starts to think maybe he was wrong. Especially when he's told that he and John are going to be an Avenger. Whatever that means. Life can get so fun so fast. That's in Sherlock's opinion of course.
1. Chapter 1

John sat down in his chair as he listened to Mycroft. Sherlock on the other hand was standing up, his violin in his hands ready to be played. Sherlock didn't bother to turn around to look at Mycroft as his elder brother spoke.

" I have a case for you, brother mine - that I think you would at least think interesting. " Mycroft said his umbrella twirled in his hand fluidly. John waited for Mycroft to continue as Sherlock paused at his brother's sentence.

" And what is it exactly? " Sherlock said not moving to turn around, though he did sound curious.

" There have been reports of strange energy pulses around London. An American extra-governmental counter-terrorism and intelligence agency called SHIELD had asked for permission to investigate these energy pulses but I had suggested that one of our own men investigate instead. And as you well know our own men, are you two. But the real question is that if you two will accept this case. If you do I will tell you everything you need to know about this case. " Mycroft informed the two flat mates.

John was ready to agree, it wasn't like anything else was happening exactly. Sure they had solved many cases already and there probably was more to come but still he was pretty sure cases weren't coming anytime soon. They had just finished the case about Irene Adler, the now decreased dominatrix.

" Fine, we'll take the case. Now what is it? " John said not waiting for Sherlock to speak. Sherlock turned around to look at John he was frowning but didn't disagree. John took that as a silent but reluctant yes.

" I am glad you accept. " Mycroft said smiling politely. Sherlock scoffed putting his violin away. Mycroft ignored his young brother. " What we know is that there has been a disappearance of a scientist, her name is Dr. Whitney, she had written a paper discussing a theoretical device that could create new sustaining energy for the world a few weeks before her disappearance. We suspect that a gang boss is behind this, her name or title is The Dragon. She is known for being a powerful influence in the underworld and she craves power and control beyond this country. And that is why we need to discover where she has taken Dr. Whitney. Because we need to find Dr. Whitney before she creates this device. Because if The Dragon has access to unlimited power, who knows of what she'll do next. " Mycroft finished gravely watching his younger brother.

Sherlock steepled his fingers together saying, " Ah an insane psychopath gang boss kidnapping a scientist to gain control to unlimited power, about ready to destroy the world. Finally things are getting interesting around here! It's Christmas. " Sherlock said his heart beating in anticipation, grinning like a child.

" So when do we start? " John asked Mycroft with a tilt of his head.

Mycroft looked at the two with a small smile on his face.

(SHIELD)

A man sat at a desk with a file in his hand. He opened the file looking at the gathered information in it. He resisted the urge to rub at his one good eye.

" Did you know that Sherlock Holmes was a canidate for the Avengers Initiative? " Nick Fury asked to the man sitting across from him. The man's name was Phil Coulson.

" Yes sir, I did. But isn't the Avengers Initiative shut down after the New Mexico incident, sir? " Phil asked his hands clasped together. His face was carefully blank but his voice showed he was slightly curious.

" The Avengers Initiative _is_ shut down. What I'm talking about is that Sherlock Holmes is currently on a case involving a possible new energy source that could change the world. I'm saying that if this new energy source was put into the wrong hands it can prove dangerous, so we sent few agents over to London to help if anything goes wrong. I'm also thinking that this energy could prove very _helpful_ to us. " Nick Fury said in a low voice once again looking at the file in his hands.

" So what do we do, sir? " Phil asked apprehensively.

" We wait. "

(London)

Sherlock had to go to several other gang meetings to figure out where The Dragon's gang were meeting. He had to ask several members of his homeless network to find out the location. He had tracked down several gang members and managed to quietly subdue each one of them without bringing any attention to himself. After a few days of searching Sherlock had gotten the location and time of where the gang were meeting.

Sherlock was going through his wardrobe looking for something that looked inconspicuous. He had gone and contacted some of his homeless network to gather as much information on The Dragon's gang. He learned where The Dragon's gang were meeting, he planned on blending in with the gang's crowd along with John.

He picked a rather dull looking brown jacket along with a dirty pair of trousers, and a hat to conceal his face.

" Let's go John. We don't want to be late. " Sherlock called already opening the door and walking down the stairs. John peeked his head from his room to see an empty flat. He ran out of the door calling, " Sherlock wait! "

As John caught up with Sherlock he asked, " So where are we going to exactly Sherlock?"

Sherlock began to inform John about his plan quickly as they walked to their destination. Apparently there was a some sort of meeting of The Dragon's gang which was happening in an isolated house, Dr. Whitney would of most likely of been there to show her energy device.

" We are going to stop them from using this - device. Once we get there I'll probably have to make a new plan. " Sherlock informed John as they finally arrived at their destination. Sherlock looked at the nighttime sky above him. The gang's meeting was about to begin.

They arrived at a very expensive house, which also had a guard at the doorway. The guard was a young man in his early twenties, Sherlock deduced. Sherlock also noticed how the young man held himself, obviously this man was new to the gang and was nervous. Sherlock further deduced that the man was shown his place by physical means, Sherlock could see the hidden bruising. The man also smoked and was a junkie, had a girlfriend but the relationship was rocky, he had no way for financal income so that's why he joined the gang.

" I need some identification before you enter. " The man sneered in faked confidence. Sherlock almost scoffed at how poorly the man was at concealing his weakness.

Sherlock's hand found itself gripping the man's collar viciously. John found it hard to barely conceal his surprise. What was Sherlock doing? Sherlock shoved the man into the wall snarling at the man.

" Talk to me like that and I'll make sure you won't even be able to open your eyes next morning. Is that enough identification for you? Or do you need someone to teach you another lesson? " Sherlock had a blank face on but knew the man would be scared into letting them in. Funny how fear works.

" Y-yes sir. Sorry s-sir. " The man stuttered before opening the door, letting them both in. The building filled with rough looking people, there was a sign that said no weapons allowed. Strange they didn't even check me or John for weapons, Sherlock thought. The building looked like a mansion from the inside.

Once they had walked inside the building John asked, " How did you know to do that? You know with that guy. " Sherlock scanned his surroundings and the people there before answering.

" Simple really. I noticed how he held himself, he was new to the gang but didn't want anyone else to know that. He hid the bruises that someone higher ranked gave him because he was scared that someone would hurt him again so all I had to do was exploit łthat weakness. He also has a girlfriend that hates him, he's a junkie and he smokes. How I could tell he smoked? He had a box of cigarettes in his left pocket. And- " Sherlock didn't get to finish as he and John stood at the back of a crowd. There was a stage in the middle of the room and a woman stood on it. Guards were surrounding the stage. The woman must've been The Dragon, Sherlock could tell by how the woman held everyone's attention. She practically demanded attention.

" Welcome everyone here. As you all know we are here to discuss this strange little energy device that this nice lady called Dr. Whitney graciously _agreed_ to make for us. Just imagine what we could do with unlimited power. " The Dragon announced as she walked around on the stage as if she rehearsed this speech before. The Dragon continued smoothly talking.

Sherlock ignored The Dragon's speech instead looking for Dr. Whitney. There was a hallway a few feet away from behind the stage. Sherlock could tell the hallway was meant to go by unnoticed, because something important in the room it led to.

" John, Dr. Whitney is being held over there. Let's go. " Sherlock said walking over towards the hallway hoping to not attract any attention. John followed in suit.

" How do you Dr. Whitney is being held there? Do you even have a plan? " John said watching their backs for anyone. Sherlock simply smirked in response.

Dr. Whitney was trying to hide her sniffles. She was frightened and didn't know how she was going to survive this whole being kidnapped thing. Her jaw was bruised from a well aimed punch and her wrists hurt from being shackled all the time.

She was in a room waiting to be called out to show her energy device. But Dr. Whitney knew that the device was highly unstable and if so much as messed with, it would explode and probably kill everything in a two hundred feet radius.

Dr. Whitney eyes widened as she heard shouts and bangs from outside her room. She stared at the door as someone tried to open the door. She heard frustrated whispers as the person seemed to kick the door. Dr. Whitney stood up from her seat to hear the people on the other side of the door.

" This is ridiculous! Can't even open the door because the guards lost the keys! Idiots. We even spared their pathetic arses from the punishment they would've had when they needed to get Dr. Whitney out of the room. " A deep voice complained as the door shook. Whoever just spoke had to be strong enough to make the door shake making Dr. Whitney scared of the people on the other side.

" Sherlock, " A softer but frustrated voice said, " Stop trying to break the door down. No matter how strong you are you can't kick a door open. "

There was a pause as the owner of the deeper voice thought. " You're right John. I can't kick the door open. " The deeper voice admitted.

" Thank you. Now let's think of a- " The softer voice said before the deeper voice interrupted him.

" You think of a plan. " The deeper voice said, Dr. Whitney could tell there was snark in the voice.

" I was going to say that. " A sigh. The softer voice continued, " I'll just break the door down. " Dr. Whitney's eyes widened in realization at what the owner of the softer voice was going to do. She twisted the doorknob opening the door and as soon as she did a figure stumbled in. Laughter came from the other room.

" Don't you say anything. " The figure said as he straightened his clothes. A taller figure walked into the room.

The smaller figure turned to Dr. Whitney saying, " Hi my name is John Watson. His name," John pointed at the taller figure, " Is Sherlock Holmes. We are here to save you." The taller figure or Sherlock seemed to ignore her as he began to pace in the room. Dr. Whitney managed to stutter out her gratitude as she looked into the other room. The two guards were sprawled on the floor, their faces were bruised.

Sherlock quickly deduced the Doctor. She was timid, unsure of herself and was single. She wasn't used to excitement and owned a cat. She loved to drink coffee but mostly preferred tea, had an inside job and was only confident in her work. Her parents divorced which had scared her away from trying to have a relationship.

" Wait I don't understand why would they have a locked door from the outside and unlocked from the inside. That doesn't really make much sense. " John asked Dr. Whitney curiously.

" It was a precaution. They thought if anyone wanted to get in, they couldn't because it would be locked. But they wanted me to be able to escape without needing someone to unlock from the outside. The reason why they did all of that was because the energy device is here. " Dr. Whitney walked over to something that was being covered by a blanket. Dr. Whitney pulled the blanket off to show a medium sized sphere shaped device with handles on the sides of it. The device had several tubes coming in and out of it and a keyboard at the bottom of it.

Sherlock listened intently as Dr. Whitney began to explain how the device worked. His mind was racing as he made a plan for their escape. He eyed the guards who were still lying prone on the ground, the corners of Sherlock's mouth lifted slightly.

" The device is unstable why? " Sherlock asked when Dr. Whitney was almost finished explaining her device.

" Uh, because the device was only theoretical only a few weeks ago. I didn't have time to think of any stabilizers, or anything to make the device more efficient. " Dr. Whitney answered truthfully.

" But is there a way to somehow stop the device from working without it exploding? " Sherlock questioned Dr. Whitney.

" I could make some sort of virus in it so it would shut down. "

" Then do it. " Sherlock walked over to the unconscious guards. " John help me take these clothes off of these men. "

" That's a strange sentence to say. " John muttered under his breath before walking over to help the detective. As they began to slowly take the uniforms off of the guards Dr. Whitney began to type in the virus into her device. The guards were now only in their boxers as Sherlock and John shoved each of them into the closet.

Sherlock instructed John to begin to put the uniforms on as he himself began to trade his clothes for the guards. Once they were done John asked, " Wouldn't The Dragon notice that we aren't the same guards. We look nothing like them. "

" Please, these guards were low ranked, barely used and new to the gang. They weren't important enough for anyone to remember their faces or anything else about them. Now we will take advantage to their uselessness to finish this case. " Sherlock told John simply.

" So we pick up the device and present for the all the gangs to see and we then sneak Dr. Whitney out and inform Mycroft the location of all of the gangs? Seems easy but yet sounds hard to do. " John scratched the back of his head in nervousness or was it anticipation?

John and Sherlock had to test their strength as they picked the energy device up. They needed to carry the device to the stage eventually when The Dragon called them to stage so she could present the device. John breath in and out of his nose as he put the device back down. It was heavier then it looked and John wasn't prepared for its weight.

Sherlock heard The Dragon call for them to come out. He braced himself as he gripped one of the handles that were on the end of the device and picked it up along with John. Dr. Whitney walked quietly after them making sure they didn't seem suspicious.

As the detective and doctor made their way to the stage Dr. Whitney's heart was beating faster each second they got closer to the stage. Once they had gotten and put the device on a stand that was built for it The Dragon began examining the device. She didn't even glance towards Sherlock, John, or Dr. Whitney.

" You know what really ticks me off? " The Dragon said her voice still smooth. She suddenly pulled a gun out and pointed it at the back of Sherlock's head. " What really ticks me off is when people like Sherlock Holmes would think that I'm stupid enough to not notice them. " She was grinning triumphantly until she felt a gun on the back of her head. Almost everyone else in the room pulled their own gun and pointed them at John who had his gun pointed at the gang boss's head.

" Step away from him and stop aiming your gun at him. " John ordered through clenched teeth his arm not wavering. He tried to ignore the hundreds of gun pointed at him.

Then everything went downhill from there. John could see the whole world in slow motion as someone's gun shot off. John practically could see bullet head towards the energy device and embedding itself into the core of the device. He could see the energy device explode sending everyone around the device flying backwards?

John felt his whole body burning and he felt the impact of the floor as he landed on it. He screamed hoarsely in pain and he opened his eyes as much as he could. John suspected that his eyes were swollen. There was fire everywhere, the whole building was on fire and people were running around screaming and yelling. John could see that some people were on fire and were screaming for someone to help them. John wished he could block out the sounds of someone being burned alive.

John suddenly remembered he didn't come here alone and tried to call Sherlock but his voice came out as an almost inaudible groan. John could faintly hear the sound of fire burning a building. John's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he knew no more.

Sherlock was barely conscious and he felt like he was on fire. He wanted the burning to stop so he could think straight without his mind being so slow and he could finally breath. It seemed like time stretched into hours as Sherlock lay on the ground barely conscious and struggling to live.

A figure was walking towards him. The figure was seemingly unperturbed by all of the chaos happening around it. Beams and pieces of wood were falling down from the ceiling as the building started to collapsed on itself. Sherlock thought he saw one of the beams go through the figure but knew it would've been impossible. Everyone who was lucky enough to be far away from the device when it exploded were long gone. But Sherlock could faintly hear screaming and pleads for help through the ringing of his ears. Sherlock could tell the figure was male but that was all he could do in his severely injured state.

A face was suddenly in Sherlock's blurry line of vision. But Sherlock couldn't make the face out of his rescuer but only could tell that his rescuer had dark hair. Sherlock let out a whimper and a groan of pain as the figure rolled him onto his back.

Sherlock knew he had something urgent to say. He tried to speak tried to inform his rescuer of what was urgent. " J'hn 'elp h'm. " Sherlock managed to whisper out loud. He could see black dots dancing in front of him.

" Don't worry Sherlock. John's fine. Everything will be alright. I promise you. " Sherlock's rescuer reassured Sherlock with familiarity that Sherlock didn't expect. The voice was deep and sincere and calming. Sherlock let himself slip into unconsciousness.

" It's ok Sherlock don't worry. " Was the last thing Sherlock heard.

Archie didn't expect the building a few blocks down would suddenly burst into flames with people running out of it. He remembered hearing someone say that Sherlock Holmes was going to be there, so in curiosity he ran over to the burning building as quick as he could.

Once he got there he saw people running out of the building. He could feel the heat coming from the building and was fascinated by all of the chaos. When the number of people running out of the building was almost gone to nothing Archie saw a figure walking out of the building. The figure was carrying someone on his shoulder and saw that Archie was watching him. The figure put a finger to his lips as he walked away.

" Cool. " Archie managed to whisper out as his mother came and picked him up. As his mother began to carry him away from the fire Archie could only think of who Sherlock Holmes was being rescued by.

Of course Archie wouldn't say anything about what he saw. A man drove up to the burning building along with several other vans following. Archie saw the word SHIELD on the badge the man showed them when he asked them to tell him all they could about what just happened. Archie kept his mouth shut just like the figure silently asked him to do. Archie almost always kept his promises. Unless it had anything to do with candy.

Mycroft put his head in his hands and fought off the emotions he was feeling. He was just informed of the explosion. He was informed of the arrival of SHIELD at the scene of the explosion. But he almost forgot all of that when he was informed of terrible news. His younger brother was dead.

Sherlock Holmes was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick Fury kept a straight face when he was told that one of his candidates, for the now closed Avengers Initiative, was dead. He also kept a straight face when he was told that they had John Watson in their custody. He kept a straight face when he was told that they didn't know what happened that night. They didn't know what had caused the explosion of the energy device. They didn't know where Sherlock Homles' body was either. Today wasn't going the way Fury wanted it to. At all.

" Unfortunately sir, Dr. Watson is in a coma. " A SHIELD agent informed Fury with a professional look on his face.

Fury nodded saying, " Any signs of him waking up? " The agent looked at Fury from his tablet in his hands.

" Uh, no sir he does not. Dr. Watson had some minor injuries but doctors say that he healed from them fairly fast. Doctors think that he has gained some kind of fast healing power. They'll be able to fully understand what happened to Dr. Watson once he wakes up, sir. " The agent said in a steady manner.

Fury took in the information silently. The director of SHIELD asked, " Any signs of Sherlock Holmes? "

" No sir. His body still remains missing. Even if we do found Sherlock Holmes' body his brother demands we give it to him. " The agent looked at the dark skinned director. Fury nodded.

" I understand his demands. But still continue looking for Sherlock Holmes' body. " Fury said before walking away. He was going to see John Watson himself.

Once Fury arrived at John Watson's room it looked different from any normal hospital room. The room was completely stark white and had several screens around the patients bed. No windows either. There was no decorations or chairs. There wouldn't be any long time visitors for John Watson. SHIELD wouldn't let anyone visit John.

When Fury walked into the room he looked at John. John had greying hair but it was still blonde. He had bags under his closed eyes and was completely still. He had a pale blue hospital gown on him with a nasula cannula on his face. John didn't show any signs of any kind of injury. The heart monitor beeped steadily on.

Fury remembered when he chose Sherlock Holmes for a candidate for the Avengers Initiative but the council shut the Initiative down. Fury never knew Sherlock, heck Fury never met Sherlock at all, but Fury still felt as if he lost something. Fury knew that the world needed protectors even if the council didn't think so. He just lost one of his protectors. Fury sighed wearily into the room.

" What happened that night Dr. Watson? " Fury asked the comatose man laying in the bed. Of course John didn't answer.

Mycroft sat silently in his younger brother's flat. He came to personally tell Mrs. Hudson of the news. The news of his brother's death. Also of John Watson being taken away by SHIELD. Mycroft would never say it out loud but the reason why he came to personally tell Mrs. Hudson was probably out of sentiment. Mycroft at one point thought maybe Sherlock had faked his death but when his men came back saying that there was no evidence of anyone but John Watson surviving he knew that Sherlock was... gone. The only way Sherlock would've survived was if someone helped him out of the fire. But Mycroft knew no one would've gone back into the fire and save Sherlock. All of those people were cowards.

Mycroft looked at the flat of his now decreased brother. It had a sense of absence in it. Mycroft eyed Sherlock's violin and remembered that only hours ago Sherlock was playing it. Mycroft pushed the emotions he was feeling away as he noticed that Mrs. Hudson was returning.

Mrs. Hudson was in tears and she was hiccuping as well. When she heard of Sherlock's death she immediately burst into tears. She couldn't believe that Sherlock was dead but she could tell that Mycroft was serious when he told her. She made tea and biscuits for her and Mycroft.

Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft had tea and biscuits silently. No one said a word.

Sherlock felt like the ground he was laying on was swaying. But he knew it was an illogical idea. He was probably on a ship or something. Sherlock didn't know why he would be on a ship though. He barely remembered what had happened before, all he could hazily remember was a fire and someone saving him. He was too groggy to even try to understand what was happening.

He then noticed he was wrapped tightly in a blanket keeping him warm. Sherlock tested how tight the blanket actually was and learned that he couldn't move his arms or anything else. After a few moments he could begin to hear voices. Two male voices Sherlock dazedly deduced. He could also tell that the air around him was humid and stale. Sherlock attempted to listen to the voices.

" Usted no tiene permiso para traerlo aquì! " An unfamiliar voice shouted.

Another unfamiliar voice spoke. " Bueno no me importa lo que dices! " The voice was angry as well with protectiveness that was well hidden in the voice.

The room that he was in was lighted up by one dim light. Two people were standing above him still arguing. One was a chubby man with a balding hair and a small mustache. The other was a somewhat tall man with slicked back hair and a fancy suit. They both like they were from Puerto Rico. Sherlock groaned when he realized how tired he felt.

The chubby man looked down at Sherlock with a grin on his face. " Parece que està despierto. " He leaned down to touch Sherlock but the other man smacked the chubby man's hand away.

" Tocarlo y pagar el precio. " The taller man growled out dangerously. Sherlock closed his eyes and let his head roll on the floor. The voices continued their arguments while Sherlock lay helplessly on the floor below their feet. Sherlock felt a nudge on the left side of his face.

" Le dije que no lo toques! " The slick haired man said angrily.

The chubby man raised his hands in surrender. Well it was more of a mock surrender. " Lo siento, tenía que comprobar si establish despierto. Así podemos hablar de este problema juntos. Es eso o usted paga extra. "

The slick haired man sighed before replying, " Fine. Voy a pagar extra al final del viaje. "

Sherlock opened his eyes to see that the two men were gone. His eyes were going in and out of focus making things harder than they already were. Sherlock was about to let sleep overtake him when someone was suddenly in the room. Sherlock didn't know how this person got in without using the door but didn't care enough to think of it.

The person was the same person who saved him from the fire was what Sherlock could piece together from his missing memories. Now Sherlock could get a good look at his rescuer. The person was a male obviously. He was around the age of sixteen. He had curly dark hair with intelligent calculating green eyes that seemed to turn into blue eyes when the light in the room grew brighter. Sherlock's rescuer had a sharp pointed nose and had naturally pale skin.

" I'm sorry about that Sherlock. That guy just couldn't- " Sherlock's rescuer's voice was deeper than most sixteen year olds. Sherlock's rescuer continued to talk but Sherlock couldn't seem to be able to hear him.

Sherlock tried to listen to his rescuer's explaination as best as he could. Sherlock's rescuer was still talking, " -That man is gone now. Did you notice that he once had a wife before but then divorced at least five years ago? I could tell by the ring on- " Sherlock was confused at the moment. How did this boy figure those things out about the chubby man?

Sherlock stared at his rescuer's face, trying to deduce him. But Sherlock's eyes kept going in and out of focus making it almost impossible to deduce the boy. Suddenly there was soft patting on his cheek. Sherlock opened his eyes to see his rescuer still above him.

" How many fingers am I holding up? " Sherlock's rescuer asked in a light tone. Sherlock almost scoffed at how unoriginal and dull the question was but he still looked at his rescuer's hand. Sherlock's rescuer was holding up one hand in the air.

" Six? " Sherlock was confused and blinked several times in an attempt to clear his vision. His rescuer was still holding up one hand in the air waiting for Sherlock to respond.

When Sherlock still stayed silent his rescuer said, " Good, almost no visual impairment I assume. " Sherlock looked at his rescuer's hand focusing on it. There was six fingers on his rescuer's hand.

" You're a... " Sherlock struggled to find the word he was looking for in his disoriented mind. He felt strange being swaddled up in a blanket like a child on a ship. " ... You're a polydactyly. "

Sherlock vaguely remembered meeting someone who had an extra finger on her left side of her hand. It was a small useless finger that was just under the pinky finger. The woman, Sherlock had deleted her name from his mind, had removed the useless finger. But Sherlock's rescuer hand was different.

Sherlock's rescuer spoke, " Yes, you're right. I have a total of twelve fingers. All of them fully functional and fully developed. Imagine how typing on a keyboard would be like. "

Normally Sherlock would've rolled his eyes at the last remark but he felt to tired to do so. Sherlock's rescuer disappeared returning with a cup of water.

Tony Stark was playing on a tablet when his girlfriend Pepper Potts came in. Tony scooted over so she could sit next to him.

" Did you hear of the explosion in London? " Pepper asked Tony who was absentmindedly paying attention to her.

" You mean when someone tried to copy my technology and failed? " Tony said putting the tablet down. He remembered hearing about that when he was flicking through channels on his TV.

" No one was trying to copy your technology Tony. " Pepper sighed. " You shouldn't talk about it like that. Many people died that night. Sure some of them were bad but a lot of innocent bystanders were killed. " Pepper said in a scolding tone not liking the way Tony was talking about the explosion. She was shocked about the news when she was watching TV. Of course Pepper didn't feel any personal loss but she still felt like she should at least be obligated to tell someone of the terrible news. Tony might not of been the best choice.

" We still going out tonight? Cause if we aren't I'm still ready to order take out. " Tony asked Pepper.

" Of course we are still going out tonight. Get ready we are leaving in ten minutes. " Pepper said before getting up to get ready herself for their date.

Greg Lestrade couldn't believe that Sherlock Holmes was gone. He remembered when he first met Sherlock.

It was Greg's first day as an Inspector Detective. Someone died a mysterious death. Some suspected suicide and some suspected murder. But they didn't have any leads to who would kill a man by stuffing a baseball down his throat.

When the crowd around the crime scene dispersed there was still one man standing there. Greg asked if the man needed anything but the man just shook his head. The man was tall and had a dark coat with a scarf wrapped around his neck. The man had dark circles under his eyes and was a sickly pale color. Greg had suspected the man did many drugs.

" _You don't see it do you?_ " The man asked with a surprised tone. The man was scanning the crime scene with his eyes quickly. " _It's quite obvious really._ "

Greg had lifted an eyebrow, skeptical on what this man thought he knew. The man smirked knowing that he got Greg's attention.

" _Yeah and what do you think you know?_ " Greg asked the man silently challenging him.

" _The murderer is more likely a man, due to the force it would take to shove a baseball down someone's throat. Also the force it would take to take down the man himself. There are small bruises around the man's forearms and mud on the heels of the man's shoes suggesting that the killer held the man down while killing him. But the man wasn't killed here you can tell by the mud on his shoes, as you can tell there isn't any mud or much ground around here but that small patch of grass over there. Also because even if he was killed in that small patch of grass he would've been closer to it. Even if he did manage to stand up and walk around he wouldn't of been able to get to the middle of the street, he would've died before then. So it's obvious his killer dragged him here. But the real question is why._ " The man took a breath before continuing.

" _Why would someone kill this man?_ " Greg stayed silent. The man rolled his eyes saying, " _He was ready for a date. You can tell by his suit and shoes. And I still think the killer is a man, and no the victim was not a homosexual. The victim most likely found a 'girl' on the Internet and agreed to go on a date. Look at that man over there._ " The man pointed at a well built man who was talking to police.

" Lestrade. You ready? " Someone called out breaking Greg from his memories. Greg was going to Sherlock's funeral.

" _You're an idiot but don't worry. Almost everyone is._ " Greg remembered Sherlock saying.

" _My name is Sherlock Holmes. "_

Fury looked at the well dressed man sitting across from him. Fury was the first to speak.

" I'm sorry about your loss. " Fury said with a blank face looking at the man across from him.

" Did you find my brother's body or not? " The man said in an uncharacteristicly gruff tone of voice.

" No I'm sorry to tell you Mr. Holmes that we couldn't recover you brother's body. " Fury said looking at Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft only sighed before standing up from his chair. He walked away, his umbrella almost dragging on the floor.

The next time Sherlock woke up he was in a different room and wasn't on a ship. He was laying in an unfamiliar bed still wearing the same clothing he was wearing when the explosion happened. Realization hit him quickly. Where was John? What happened after the explosion? Where was he? Sherlock looked around his room to see it was a fairly cheap one. There were no windows either.

" You're awake. I estimated you would wake up in five hours. The strain that the energy device created on your body was strong. " A familiar voice said. Sherlock looked to see the owner of the voice. It was the teenager that had saved Sherlock from the fire.

" Who are you? " Sherlock practically demanded immediately.

" If you're really smart as you say you are Sherlock Holmes, than make a deduction. " The teen's voice wasn't condescending but had curiosity in it. As if teen wanted to see what Sherlock could do. Sherlock looked at his rescuer and began to deduce him.

The teen was wearing a dark vest with a white shirt underneath it. A tie was tucked neatly in the vest along with dark pants and expensive looking shoes. Sherlock noticed that the teen had a slight limp in his right leg, it seemed to be caused by an injury on the hip. Sherlock remembered when he was on the ship that his rescuer had his sleeves rolled up but now they were down. Sherlock remembered seeing some injection marks on left his arm. Was the teen possibly a former drug addict like Sherlock himself? He also noticed there was something else on the teen's wrist but couldn't remember what, there were no bracelets or anything on the teen's wrist so it possibly could've been a scar of some sort. Sherlock's rescuer was obliviously athletic and extremely agile.

There was a way that the teen looked at his surroundings, he was more aware of what was happening around him than most people usually were. Sherlock looked at his rescuer's hands, they were hard and calloused like a gymnast's hands would be. But Sherlock could tell that the teen also played a stringed instrument. Sherlock noticed the long mirror that was on the wall next to him.

Sherlock looked at his reflection before looking at his rescuer, who was still silent. Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the obvious similarities he and the teen had. The curly dark hair, the eyes, the pale skin and body structure. The ability to deduce someone in a matter of a few seconds. Sherlock remembered the teen telling him what he had deduced about the chubby man in the ship. Sherlock didn't pay attention to what the teen had said at the moment but it was clear now. Sherlock felt a little peeved at himself for not figuring it out sooner, but there were still some things that Sherlock was confused about. He was missing something and Sherlock hated missing a clue.

" You're still a virgin if that's what your thinking about. " Sherlock's rescuer said from across the room. Sherlock quietly snorted at the teen's words.

" My name is Quentin. " The teen said watching Sherlock's face closely.

Sherlock looked at the teen with a tilted head. Sherlock carefully worded his next sentence and said, " Should I know your last name? " Sherlock's throat was slightly scratchy from the lack of water.

" Yes. " Quentin answered.

" You're name is Quentin Holmes. You're my son. " Sherlock slowly said shocked by the news. He tried to compose a calm face but failed.

" Surprise. " Quentin half-heartedly waved his six-fingered hands in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Archie looked at the rain droplets slid down the window in pure _boredom._ He had planned on playing outside with his friends but the rain had ruined it. His friend's mother called saying that they cancelled the play date due to the rain. _Stupid rain_ , Archie thought glaring at the storm clouds in the sky.

But Archie didn't have any more time to curse the rain before a faint flash of light appeared in the alleyway that was next to his house. A thick leather covered book fell from a few feet from the ground before landing with a silent thump. Archie glanced around his living room to see that his mother still hadn't returned from her shopping. He quickly slipped on a pair of shoes before quickly going out the door to retrieve the book. He didn't want it to get wet.

Once Archie got the book inside his dried it off as best as he could. Surprisingly the whole book was intact, the pages and the cover were hardly wet once Archie was done cleaning it. The book had a brown leather like front, it looked worn but it wasn't old. It seemed like the owner had brought the book everywhere with him. The book had a black number one written on it. Archie quickly ran upstairs to his bedroom, flicking a lamp on that was beside his bed he began to examine the mysterious book.

He flipped it opened to see a page that read, ' This Journal Belongs To... ' the line under those words was blank as if the author didn't bother to write his name or didn't want anyone to know who he was. Archie flipped to the next page.

The next page showed what would seem like a very well drawn picture of some sort of rat like creature. It had a mixture of green and blue colored skin along with sharp hard-looking ridges running up and down its head all the way to the stubby tail. The rat had a lemon shaped head with a wide mouth that contained rows of sharp tiny teeth. The rat's feet looked like a chameleons and it had a slim reddish-purplish tongue. It's tiny beady eyes seemed to look right at Archie.

Archie began to read the description, -

 _This rat like creature, which me and my colleague are calling ' Acidum Tongue '. Or for simple minded people the name is shortened down to ' The rock eater '. Me and my colleague had discovered this creature from reports of holes in almost everything. For example, the streets, cars, buildings, trees, bridges. (I've been planning on writing a separate piece about the rock eater's ability to change it's tongue color. Very fascinating.)_

 _Once we apprehended the rock eater we found out that it doesn't enjoy the taste of lemon. Possibly because of the sourness of the said fruit, it's highly unlikely that the rock eater doesn't enjoy the taste of lemon because of the taste. It probably has something with to do with the chemicals in the fruit. But as I said, we learned that it absolutely hates lemons. Still the rock eater is not picky, so it's relatively easy to feed it._

 _Very important note- Don't let it taste human flesh! _

Archie also noticed that some words were crossed out. He didn't bother to try to decipher the scribbled out words. He turned the pages, drinking in the words with absolute fascination. There were so many amazing things in the pages of the mysterious journal, like there was a page about some sort of snake that could turn boneless in seconds. There were also various blue-prints on some of the pages, the blueprints were complicated and Archie never tried to study them closely.

There was several pages that contained strange alien-like symbols. Whoever wrote the journal apparently had been able to somehow decipher the language. The symbols were complicated and seemed to glow a soft green. Archie knew that this wasn't some sort of fake fantasy book, this was real.

" This is so cool. " Archie whispered out to himself. His boredom was long forgotten and he thanked the rain. If he had went to play with his friend he probably would've never found the journal. So Archie got comfortable in his bed and read the journal for the rest of the dreary night.

324 Days, 4 Hours, 21 Minutes, 18 Seconds Ago-

Sherlock studied the teenager across from him. He relayed the information over in his head, making sure all of it was correct. And unfortunately it was all correct.

" How? " Sherlock asked running the possibilities through his head.

" You're sperm. Whoever my mother was she was powerful enough to get DNA from you. It's also possible that she had some connections to powerful people. How had she gotten your DNA from you? From what I know is that you're a former drug addict, meaning you were unconscious in long periods of time. It would've been very easy to obtain your DNA while you're unconscious. " Quentin informed Sherlock with a blank face and passive tone.

" Where exactly are we? " Sherlock still felt surprisingly tired and worn out. He felt like he ran around London without a single stop, of course he has done that before a long time ago.

" Central America. "

" How were you able to transport me over to Central America while I was unconscious? It seems like a rather tedious effort to do. "

Quentin pulled out a modified scanner, he was tapping on it when Sherlock questioned him. " I was able to possess a man who had powerful influence so the authorities would make an expection for you. "

" Possess? Are you implying blackmail? Or are you saying that you actually possessed someone? Please don't expect me to believe you. " Sherlock rolled his eyes sarcastically. Quentin however seemed oblivious to Sherlock's sarcasm and continued to talk.

" I am implying that I am a ghost because I am. A few minutes after I was born I died, it was a premature birth. At the time of my death I coincidently had a certain amount of energy in my body, once again it was pure coincidence but it still... saved me. This energy that saved me is from an inter-dimensional plane that exists in this world. My energy was still in that inter-dimensional plane until the energy device had created a rift between the inter-dimensional plane and this world. Energy had leaked from the inter-dimensional plane, of course most the energy leaks had to make some sort of psychical form. Me for example, I had taken the form of what would've been me if I had lived to sixteen. Some energy didn't take a psychical form because it went inside of people, like you Sherlock. When the energy went inside of you Sherlock, it overwhelmed you body causing it to temporarily shut down to rest. But there is still some residual energy inside of you, I would expect more changes in the next twenty-four hours. " Quentin kneeled down next to the bed while scanning Sherlock.

" Why did you save just me? Why not John? You most likely had the chance to save both me and John. But you didn't take the chance. Why? " Sherlock checked his own pulse not entirely trusting his _ghostly_ son. Sherlock could feel Quentin's warm breath against his arm. Quentin hummed a little bit before answering.

" The organization SHIELD had already managed to find him before I could reach any of you. It wouldn't of been wise to join Dr. Watson because SHIELD most likely would've held us back from saving John. The best option was to retreat from the location. " The teenager fixed his white cuffs curtly. Quentin's nose twitched slightly. Sherlock distantly remembered his father's nose twitching whenever he felt angry or impatient. It seemed like Quentin inherited the trait.

" John is in danger? " The sentence came out in a whisper. A whisper of concealed concern.

" When the energy entered Dr. Watson's body it was overwhelmed by the sudden changes the energy was doing to it. So Dr. Watson's body shut itself down, he is in a coma. I have found a way to bring him out of a coma eventually but it will take time to create the device. I don't have the proper resources... and there are also, " Quentin hesitated before continuing, " some other complications. Envovling many factors that are not yet take care of. " Quentin's cuffs were beginning to slide down his arm but he roughly but the cuffs back down.

Sherlock was silent, taking in all the information. Residual energy. Expect more changes... Save John. Quentin's words echoed through Sherlock's head. Without knowing it Sherlock frowned, worried about his friend. Sentiment.

The six-fingered boy tilted his head at Sherlock, as if he never saw sentimental worry before. He probably hadn't considering he apparently hadn't been in the world long. Quentin was hiding some thing, Sherlock could tell. He noticed a tip of a scar on Quentin's forehead, the scar was almost completely hidden by dark curly hair. The slight limp that Quentin had didn't make sense either, how had the boy attained the injury?

" I suggest you rest. The residual energy in you body will be acting soon. The possible transformations can be painful. "

Sherlock rubbed his temples, fighting off the upcoming strong headache. He didn't realize it but his clearly stressed body shut itself down without his consent. The next time Sherlock woke up he noticed that the lamp that was on a nightstand was on the floor ahead of him, completely taken apart.

It wasn't destroyed but was methodically taken apart by someone who obviously knew what he or she was doing. The small cheap TV was also taken apart, along with the microwave, the other lamps, a vacuum and many other unidentifiable objects. Was that a ash register on the floor? What really surprised Sherlock was a plastic Barbie Doll laying on the floor with her hair ripped off and an arm and eye missing. The Barbie Doll was also completely naked, and another noticeable fact was that half of her face was melted making it an extremely nightmarish sight. For most people.

Something furry twitched against Sherlock's leg. He looked down to see a tail resting on his legs. The tail was very long, a few inches longer than a foot, it was also marooned with purple stripes. The tip of the tail was light purple while right under it was a dark purple stripe, followed then by a light purple stripe and so on. The tail looked strong and sort of resembled a Procyon Lotor or raccoon's tail, but thinner and longer. The tail was surprisingly soft and the fur was like silk. Sherlock grabbed the tail and yanked it, letting out a small gasp of surprised when he felt a jab of pain.

He bolted straight out of the bed, uncharacteristicly stumbling his way to the mirror which was moved to the other side of the room. The tail was still in Sherlock's hand twitching wildly betraying it's new owner's hidden panic. Sherlock let his tail go to see if was actually attached, and when he let it go the tail was swinging in every directions it could. _If this was really my tail than I can control it_ , Sherlock thought before he concentrated on his new appendage trying to make it calm down. Eventually the tail stopped swinging around and was still - minus the fact that it was still twitching.

Sherlock finally gained control of himself again, glad that no one was around to see him panic. He noticed that his feet felt different, they felt cramped and hot. Curiously Sherlcok took his shoes off to see yet another surprising sight. Instead of pale feet, there was a set of purple furry feet. The new set of furry feet looked like a leopards but obviously the fur color was different. Sherlock's mind was in overdrive thinking of how any of this was happening to him. Was it drugs? No he would have noticed. Was he still dreaming? No dreams were never like this. What was happening to him?!

Sherlock looked at his new feet, they were relatively easy to get used too. He was able to run to the mirror without much trouble. Sherlock remembered Quentin saying that there was still energy in his body, changes were going to happen. And they did. Sherlock needed to find out how far these changes went. He quickly unbuttoned his rumpled shirt, ready to see any changes.

His chest was completely covered in dark purplish fur. There was even a line of fur that went down to his navel and beyond. Sherlock took of his shirt completely to see that the dark purplish fur replaced his armpit hair. Lifting up his pants leg he saw that small dark tufts of fur were now covering his legs. _There goes the option of ever wearing shorts_ , Sherlock thought scoffing, _not like I ever wore shorts before_. Shouts in a foreign language sounded from a few rooms away, but Sherlock could hear the shouts clearly enough to understand some of the conversation.

" I see you have noticed the changes to your body. Have you fully evaluated what changes have occurred to your body? " Quentin said from behind Sherlock with a strange looking device in his hands. The device looked like a hairdryer with several wires and tubes poking out from one side. A glass cylinder was in the nose of the hairdryer with what seemed like a small plastic arm sticking out beside it. Blue liquid streamed in and out of the tubes.

Sherlock did a quick look over at his _changed_ body deducing what changes were there. His words came out quickly and effortlessly from his mouth, " I have significantly gained more muscle mass than I had before. " Even with the newly gained muscles Sherlock still had a slender figure.

" Stronger senses like my ability to perceive odors are stronger. My perception of sound is stronger as well. " That was how Sherlcok could hear the shouts. " Obviously I have also gained new appendages. It seems like I half-way transformed into an unknown animal species. "

" It would've been permanent if I hadn't stopped it. I managed to create a device that can harness the energy that was in you body. I made it out of a TV, lamp, microwave, fan, vacuum, car engine and with these wires. Also with this phone I took from a man's pocket, and this... " Quentin picked up the mangled Barbie Doll from the floor, " Miniature plastic human thingy. I don't understand it's purpose - it seems rather useless to me. Doesn't even have the right body parts a female has. I took it from a young female, she screamed and cried for some reason. She didn't look like she was in any form of psychical distress, but her mother still catered to her needs. " Quentin had a confused look on his face as if still trying to figure out why the little girl cried and screamed.

 _Has little to no knowledge about human emotional responses_ , Sherlock deduced from Quentin _. Still, I have a limited amount of understanding of human emotions too. John would know._ The thought of John sent a wave of sadness over Sherlock. _No! I need to keep control of my treacherous feelings and focus on the task ahead. To save John._

" You said there is a way to wake John up from his coma but there are some complications. What are they? " Sherlock began to roll down his pants leg. Why was he suddenly trusting this boy? There was barely any evidence proving that John was in fact in a coma. He would need to demand for more evidence later.

" This device is extremely weak compared to the one I need to make to wake Dr. Watson from his coma. I only managed only to stop you from transformaing completely with this device. " Quentin gestured to the hairdryer in his six-fingered hands. " This device wouldn't have been able to hold all the energy in you body. As you know the energy device, that Dr. Whitney had created, exploded it opened a rift to an inter-dimensional plane sending energy all over the world. The energy took psychical forms of any kind, new types of animals or plants and possibly new elements. Either that or the energy took hosts, like you Sherlock. But when I attempted to create the correct device that will be able to bring Dr. Watson out of his coma I learned that the energy that has spread around the world is interfering with the device's ability to harness energy. "

Quentin's explanation was long and ended with, " This means that we will have to collect energy creatures, plants or element to bring down the energy interference. With this device we will be able to bring down the access energy these energy creature still have on them. Once the energy interference is down I can build the device that will take Dr. Watson out of his coma. With the right materials. Of course doing what I just said would almost take a year. If you told the government that you're alive they'll just slow us down. It'll best if we don't tell them. " Quentin finished silently wondering if Sherlock was always going to be worried about this John Watson. He didn't understand sentiment. Quentin himself never had anyone care for him before and it probably wasn't going to happen now. Sadly.

Quentin cocked an eyebrow when Sherlock said yes.

Weeks had passed before their first actual energy creature had revealed itself. Of course Sherlock didn't just sit around and do nothing while Quentin began working on side projects. His son didn't seem to be able to sit still and do nothing just like Sherlock himself couldn't and refused to do.

Quentin always seemed to get his hands on something and take it apart, then creating little gadgets. The six-fingered boy once combined a calculator with a Rubix Cube and an artificial intelligence out of boredom. The way the modified cube worked was that the cube first gives you basic problems a seven-year old child could figure out. Then the problems gets gradually harder until the cube determines the user's intelligence level. Once it got it's user intelligence level the cube gave the user mathematics questions meant to challenge him or her. Basically a Holmes' version of an actually entertaining toy. Sherlock called the modified cube the 'C. Cube '. He played on the C. Cube every once and a while.

Sherlock also used the time to get used to his new limbs. Especially his tail. Sherlock spent hours practicing using his tail in everyway he could. He could now grab and lift things with his tail. At times Sherlock could find himself sometimes unconsciously using his tail, he was beginning to get used it. Sometimes Sherlock would think that his tail somehow portrayed it's own feelings. Whenever Sherlock neglected to groom his tail it would either go limp and would barely move and drag across the floor or it would lash out angrily hitting Sherlock's sides and cheeks. Whenever Sherlock had to tie his tail around his torso, in order to hide it from everyone, the tail seemed to squeeze Sherlock's stomach as if in revenge for having to be put under a stuffy shirt.

Sherlock also noticed something dark and new was in his mind. It felt like another presence creeping around at the corners of the darkest parts of his mind. The presence was another part of him that was created by the energy, it was a manifestation of the darkest, most evil things in Sherlock's mind. Things that Sherlock had locked away somewhere deep in his mind palace because he couldn't delete them, no matter how hard he tried.

The first few weeks didn't go well. The new dark presence in Sherlock's mind was to blame. Sherlock at times would feel strong almost instinctive animalistic urges. To hunt. To kill. To fight other men because they didn't do what he said. To protect what was his. When Sherlock was watching a nature documentary about zebras he found himself licking very sharp fangs. But eventually with a lot of concentrating Sherlock was able to control whenever his teeth turned into sharp deadly fangs. After almost two weeks of fighting the dark presence in his mind Sherlock finally managed to lock the dark presence somewhere top secret in his mind palace. It didn't mean that Sherlock couldn't let a few growls out every once in a while. He also found out that he almost always preferred meat, vegetables and fruits seemed less interesting than they were before.

Sherlock remembered when Quentin had finally convinced him that he was a ghost. But that was a story for another time, let's just say it involved marrying a man to a complete stranger.

Sherlock never expected to find their first energy creature from the news. There was a news report about some rat-like animal that was eating holes in everything around it. But it was when they were about to leave when Quentin tossed Sherlock a thick-leather covered journal from his vest.

When Sherlock asked what was the journal's purpose Quentin said, " I read in a book that writing down your findings help with many things. People like to read about new things, maybe Dr. Watson would like to read your findings. " Sherlock's son had a specialized container in his hands, it was meant for the rat-like creature.

Sherlock paused for a moment in the still-rented hotel room so he could write a black number one on it. He didn't bother to write his name. He should probably shave too. Stubble was beginning to cover Sherlock's chin. Maybe he should try a beard, it would make him less recognizable.

And so a whole new part of The Game just begun.

 **Marvel** **characters** **will** **actually** **be in the** **next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

In this story Sherlock never jumped off the roof. But what's happening in the story is similar to what happened in the actual episodes. The year in the story right now is near the end of 2011.

* * *

John Watson was a mystery to Nick Fury. Doctors and scientist couldn't seem to find a reason of why he was in a coma. There wasn't any kind of psychical signs telling them what was causing Dr. Watson to remain in a coma. It was at least a week since the explosion of the energy device that put Dr. Watson into SHIELD's custody.

Fury didn't want to admit it but calling in Tony Stark probably wasn't the best idea. Yes he knew that Tony was a genius but obviously was no doctor. Still if the energy device the now decreased Dr. Whitney had somehow caused Dr. Watson's body to shut down for some unknown reason he would think Tony could at least take a look.

" Hey one-eye you do remember that I'm no doctor. I don't know what you want me do with this guy. He isn't a machine that I can fix. I mean if he was than he would've been totally fixed by now. " Tony finished with a smirk while he chewed on gum.

" We think that Dr. Watson's current condition is somehow affected to the energy device that Dr. Whitney created. I need you to look at this file to see if you can find anything that might help us bring Dr. Watson out of his coma. " Fury said handing Tony a tablet. " There is a lab being set up for you. Be there in thirty minutes. "

Tony only hummed in response, looking over the digital file about John Watson.

" Hey what happened to that other guy? The detective guy? Why isn't he stuck here to? " Tony asked absentmindedly to Fury who was beginning to walk away. Tony frowned a bit at the file.

" He's dead. We need Dr. Watson to tell us what happened at the night of the explosion. SHIELD needs to tie up some loose ends with this case, Dr. Watson will be able to help. I'm hoping that you'll make some progress. " Fury answered looking back at Tony. He walked away swiftly already late for an important meeting.

Tony rolled his eyes before looking at the tablet in his hands. He needed to get a snack from the vending machine. Once thirty-five minutes passed he began to head to the lab. Tony honestly made some progress but didn't manage to wake up John. Tony also made a serum that stopped John's body from atrophying.

Tony found out though how to make John's body to wake up a bit. In a way. John at first was completely unresponsive but now he was responding to small things. Mostly there was some eyes opening and murmuring but there wasn't much to go on.

It wasn't until a month later that John Watson had decided to wake up.

John could hear faint beeping noises that he recognized as a heart monitor. He also took inventory of the other medical equipment that he was hooked up to. As John took inventory of what was attached to him he suddenly remembered the explosion.

Sherlock! John's mind screamed as he struggled to open his surprisingly heavy eyes. He didn't smell smoke and didn't hear people screaming. He was most likely in a hospital, Sherlock would've deduced way more than John though. He wished that Sherlock was with him. To tell him what was going on.

Once John opened his eyes he say a white ceiling and advanced looking monitors by his bed. Was he in some secret facility that Mycroft put him in? John wouldn't put it past Mycroft to do it. Mycroft was the British government after all, no matter what the elder-Holmes said.

Surprisingly John felt relatively okay, a little stiff but after that nothing seemed amiss. He expected that waking up after being exploded would be painful. John noticed that there was no bruises, cuts or any kind of injury on him. How long was he asleep? He couldn't have healed from his injuries so soon.

John thought of calling a nurse but found out there was no call button. John's brow furrowed as he took this new bit of information in. He was starting to get suspicious and was itching to get up.

John didn't exactly remember but all of the sudden he was running away from people in suits, and all he was wearing was a grey shirt and drawstrings pants. He remembered sneaking out of his room and seeing a row of military looking people marching with guns in their arms. That set off loud alarms in his head.

He was looking back so no one could come up from behind but he didn't think of looking ahead. He suddenly bumped into a red-haired women who was wearing a tight black suit.

" Woah don't worry Dr. Watson. You're with SHIELD, my name is Agent Romanoff. " She held up steadying hands but John managed to stumble a few steps away from her. John also noticed that she was American. Was he even in the UK anymore?

" S-SHIELD? " John stammered breathlessly trying to regain his balance. He didn't understand what was going on. Sherlock would at least have the gist of what was happening. Where was Sherlock? John decided to voice his question, " Where's Sherlock? Where am I? " John looked at Agent Romanoff and could tell that even with his training that he wouldn't be able to take her down.

" Dr. Watson, I'm glad to see you're awake after so long. We have a lot to talk about. " A voiced said behind John. John whipped around to see a dark-skinned man a with an eyepatch walk towards him.

(3 months later)

John stood solemnly at the grave. He looked at the name inscribed in the stone and almost choked. _Again_. Sherlock was dead. His best friend died in the explosion. John thought of so many things that he could've done to save his best friend but he couldn't hold back. He couldn't go back and save Sherlock.

" Please don't be dead Sherlock. " John whispered out touching the black gravestone.

John let out a weary sigh and resisted the urge to scratch his lip. He had grown a mustache a few weeks ago and sometimes it was itchy.

John has been visiting Sherlock's grave one day every week. It was slowly turning into a habit. John felt himself grow thirsty for a nice cuppa. Mrs. Hudson would've made a good one for him at Baker Street. A wave of guilt washed over John. He hasn't contacted or seen Mrs. Hudson since when he first came back to London. He didn't even live at 221B Baker Street anymore.

John thought of what came from the explosion. The death of his best friend... and new powers. Healing powers in fact. Which was ironic since John was a doctor. John could heal many things, from very serious and very fatal injuries to sometimes strong illnesses. John found out that he couldn't revive dead people though. Secretly John was devastated that he couldn't revive the decreased, if he could maybe he could've been able to save Sherlock. Well if SHIELD had found Sherlock's body.

John had spent some time at SHIELD testing out his abilities and finding his limits. It was only a few weeks. John surprisingly found himself employed at SHIELD. He was now an official agent.

John was called in a few times but most of them were never serious.

John stood still even when he heard quiet footsteps behind him. He let small fingers slip into his own. He smiled faintly thinking of one of the good things he had. Something that was surprisingly normal.

" You okay? " A sweet voice asked kindly next to him. John turned around to see his girlfriend looking at him.

" Yeah. " John managed to mumble out. He was happy to have someone like her. He was happy to have Mary Morstan as a girlfriend. And maybe later as something even more. What would Sherlock think? Would Sherlock have even bother to remember Mary's name? Sherlock wouldn't have bothered to remember her name if she was like any of John's old girlfriends. But she wasn't. She was different. She was good. Sherlock would've remembered her name.

John sometimes wondered what Sherlock would've have been doing if he was alive right now.

(Clasified location.)

Sherlock plucked a leaf out of his thick beard in an annoyed fashion. He knew all of the advantages of having a beard, including the ability to hide a large portion of your face but the disadvantages were annoying.

He was currently in a large rain forest with his ghostly son Quentin looking for an energy creature. Sherlock felt his satchel bump at his hip. He brought his journal with him, the journal was almost full. He would need to get another one soon. Sherlock's short velvety jacket, (It was a replacement for his favored Belstaff coat. Once he got his Belstaff coat back he doubted the velvety jacket would be used again.), protected him from the long branches and bushes from poking deep into his sides.

Sherlock's long tail waved around fluidly, keeping away mosquitos from behind. Sherlock was glad this was an isolated case, away from boring people because that would mean he didn't have to force shoes onto his furry feet.

Sherlock looked to where Quentin had walked off to. He sometimes envied his son's ability to walk through things, he didn't need to worry about the branches or bushes hitting him.

Sherlock looked at the tall trees above him looking for the creature they were looking for. They were looking for a snake that could instantly turn boneless in a matter of seconds. It was a fascinating concept to Sherlock. Sherlock would need to fully examine the snake when he got back to their secret underground bunker that he had Quentin had built. They needed a place to put all of the creatures so eventually they made an underground bunker.

Sherlock's back twinged slightly but he ignored it. He had control of his body to ignore the pain. The pain came from whip marks that a man from Moriaty's web gave him. He allowed himself to get captured so he could get inside to destroy all of Moriaty's connections in Serbia. Quentin was there, invisible to everyone's eyes except Sherlock's. Helping Sherlock take down Moriaty's web with him. Somehow managed to make Sherlock's tail and feet invisible to everyone else's eyes. The device that Quentin made so it would make Sherlock's feet and tail invisible worked for only a few hours.

Shelock remembered looking at Quentin's feet as his captives whipped his back. The chains on his wrists keeping him upright. Quentin was completely motionless, watching Sherlock's captives torture Sherlock demanding for him to tell them who he was. Quentin wouldn't move until Sherlock gave him the signal to kill. Sherlock would sometimes lookup at Quentin when he was being tortured and see the carefully hidden fury in Quentin's normally blank eyes. Taking Moriaty's web was going quicker than Sherlock anticipated. Once Sherlock learned that Moriaty thought he was dead Sherlock immediately began taking down Moriaty's web. No doubt pissing off Moriaty.

Sherlock watched as a leaf fell from one of the trees above him. Sherlock heard a small crackle and he bent his head down ever so slightly to look for the source of the noise.

A snake slithered silently from behind Sherlock eyeing his striped dark and light purple tail. It seemed to tense for a moment before opening its mouth and...

Sherlock's yelps of pain alerted Quentin immediately was in front of Sherlock ready to attack. All the six-fingered boy saw was Sherlock's desperately swing his tail around to throw off the snake that had bitten into his tail. Quentin recognized the snake and knew that they found the boneless snake. It was currently trying to eat Sherlock's tail.

" Shall I help you Sherlock? " Quentin calmly asked with a slightly smug tone watching Sherlock bang his tail on a tree in an effort to shake the snake off. It didn't work.

If Sherlock had an ability to destroy things with his eyes Quentin wouldn't still be standing there.

" What. Do. You. Think?! "

(New York)

John nodded at Fury's words. He was called in by Fury a couple of hours ago, Fury said it was a special case. John has been sitting in the car for at least two hours since he got off the plane he had to ride to get from London to New York.

John didn't know what to think or say when Fury told him that Captain America was going to be his patient. But after the energy explosion things were never going to be nice and easy again.

He looked at his phone making sure Mary didn't text him. She originally wanted to come with him but she wasn't employed by SHIELD and John didn't want to make a big thing out of a checkup.

" This isn't a normal case for you. We have saved Captain Rogers from the ice but we think an examination from you would help. " Fury was saying when they suddenly stopped.

John looked out of the window to see a a tall muscular man in a white shirt with brown pants standing in the middle of New York. Black cars surrounded him in a circle making traffic ride around it. The man looked out of place and not just by his looks. That must be Captain Rogers John concluded. John's heart thumped in his chest, this would be a very interesting meeting.

Several men in black suits came out of the surrounding cars. They pushed the crowd back not allowing them to go any closer to Captain Rogers.

John knew who Captain America was, who didn't? Captain America was a war hero and John had admired him as a kid.

Fury calmly opened the door and slipped out of the car saying, " At ease soldier! " Captain Rogers whipped around to look at Fury. Fury walked towards Captain Rogers with a blank face. John on the other hand stood awkwardly next to the car, silent.

" Look I'm sorry about that little show back there but, " Fury started. John raised an eyebrow at his words, " We thought it was best if we break it to you slowly. "

" Break what? " Captain Rogers narrowed his eyes, his chest was heaving.

" You've been asleep Cap. " Fury paused his face was still emotionless but his voice held an edge of kindness. " For almost seventy years. "

Captain Rogers stared at Fury in disbelief and shock. Sadness overcame his features quickly but soon his face hardened, like a soldier. He glanced around at his new surroundings, all of the skyscrapers and Ads flashing on screens.

" You going to be okay? " Fury asked watching the super-soldier take in the news.

" Yeah. " Captain Rogers said almost dismissively. " Yeah I just.. " Captain Rogers swallowed thickly.

" I had a date. "

Fury and the rest of his agents walked to the SHIELD facility that Captain Rogers escaped from. John followed trying not to stare at the war hero in front of him. As they walked through the building John noticed a hole in the whale showing an outdated hospital room. That must've been where Captain Rogers had awaken.

Once John, Fury and Captain Rogers walked through the halls of the SHIELD facility they stopped at a room. Fury then introduced John.

" This is Dr. Watson. He's going to do a simple checkup with you. If that's okay with you? " Fury said watching the super-soldier as he shifted his weight.

" Yes it is. " Captain Rogers nodded not looking directly at either of them.

" That's good. Once you're done we will established a temporary room for you Cap. Now if you can excuse me I'm needed to make some calls. " Fury gave one last look at John and walked away.

John looked at his feet not looking at the living legend standing next to him. Neither of them moved or made a sound.

" Okay, so I'll make this quick Captain. Don't want to disturb you. " John said opening the door to the room letting Captain Rogers walk through. There wasn't much in the room but the most identifiable thing in it was an examination table that was in the middle.

Captain Rogers sat on the examination table silently. John nodded to himself before getting ready. As he began to examine Captain Rogers John was thinking of a way to not make this checkup as awkward.

" How are you feeling emotionally? " John asked searching Captain Rogers for any reaction.

" Shocked and overwhelmed at everything that just happened. I just lost everything I knew and cared about. " Captain Rogers whispered back brokenly.

John nodded sympathetically, " I know what it feels like to have lost something very important. I just lost my best friend, the most wise and best man I knew. I wish I could've done something to have prevented his death but I can't. It still hurts and probably always will, but I've learned how to somewhat cope. It's hard Captain Rogers. " John's words didn't sound exactly comforting to himself. He couldn't really sympathize with a man who was asleep for seven decades.

Captain Rogers looked at John with a pained look, probably remembering everything he lost. He gave John one last long look before looking back at his feet.

" You were a soldier? " He asked out quietly. John gave a short pause at his examination before continuing.

" Yes. An army doctor. " John answered truthfully. He didn't know what else to say at the devastated man before him.

Didn't know what to say to the man who just lost his entire world.


	5. Chapter 5

Quentin layed in the bed with his tuxedo unbuttoned. He watched as the beautiful fox-like teenage girl in front of him who began to strip down out of her clothes. She looked at him seductively as she ripped off the last part of clothing she had on her. Quentin's eyes widened at the sight and suddenly he didn't feel like a virgin anymore.

" _You ready?_ " She asked in her native tongue. She sat down next to him, her eyes were tracing his body. Quentin only blinked at her, wondering why he was doing this.

Oh yes I remember. I'm getting married, Quentin thought before he threw off his tie and shirt.

And the person to blame for Quentin's current situation was Sherlock Holmes. His father.

(2 weeks later)

Sherlock blinked as sparks of light temporarily blinded him. Quentin was currently making a sword out of some sort of metal they found recently. The metal had energy radiating off of it so Quentin decided to make something out of it.

When Quentin was done the sword was impressive. The handle wasn't fancy but it was plain looking compared to the actual blade. The blade seemed like it had a stainless surface with a glowing blue line going up to it's top all the way to the end near the handle. The blade was thin but strong and was well balanced, Sherlock was even more secretly impressed when he learned what else it could do.

It in a way could connect with you brainwaves and if you concentrated you could control the sword's length. Sherlock made the sword the length of a small pen slipped it into his pocket.

Quentin watched Sherlock put the sword in his pocket and the six fingered boy wiped his thick rimmed black glasses with a small piece of cloth. Sherlock frowned when he remembered how his son got those glasses, the teenager didn't need them at first but there was an accident that had permanently damaged Quentin's eyesight. And then there was the fact that the teenager had hearing aids hidden under his dark curly hair. And it was all because of the same incident...

They were in London, there was an energy signature there and they decided to check it out. It hurt Sherlock for him to be in London but he knew what he was doing was for a good reason.

Quentin and he had split up just in case. Quentin was beside a house watching rain fall down during the night sky. He suddenly felt a wave of pain from Sherlock and Quentin was startled by the sudden feeling from dropped the journal that were in his hands. The journal fell done to the ground with a flash of light.

Quentin quickly made hidnway over to Sherlock and saw that the man was kneeling on the ground panting. Quentin kneeled down next to him and asked, " What happened? Where are you hurt? "

" Five days ago I was bitten by some sort of bug, I couldn't identify it. It seems like the bite's effect is starting. I'll be fine for now. " Sherlock said between pants and he soon stood up stoically.

" We need to find the bug. We don't need to take any chances. " Quentin adjusted the glasses on his face.

(5 days later)

Clint Barton sat in the helicopter as it landed at their destination. His partner in the mission was Natasha Romanoff. Even Nick Fury was with him along with the medic Dr. Watson. They were investigating an abandoned secret government base. At least that was what they assumed it was. Who the base belonged to was still a mystery. That was one of the reasons they were coming over to inspect the place.

Nick Fury got out of the helicopter and ordered the other group of men to search the place. Clint stood next to Natasha saying to her, " This place is a little creepy. Don't you think? "

" I've seen worse. " Natasha answered back to him.

Quentin heard the sound of a helicopter landing next to the base they were in. Sherlock had told him that the bug that had bitten him was at the old abandoned base. Quentin and Sherlock had most certainly didn't expect anyone to be there.

And the other bad thing was that Sherlock's condition was getting worse. He had a fever and cough consistently, his body also felt weak and was sore. Quentin almost grolwed at as he saw a few men from the helicopter begin to search the place.

Sherlock's tail gripped his mid-side as he sat down. " They're unexpected. We need to scare them away. " Sherlock said looking at the agents coming out of the helicopter.

Quentin put a hand on his shoulder, " Do you trust me? " Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the teen.

" What do you want to do? " Sherlock asked suspiciously.

" I need to possess you in order to scare them away. " Sherlock nodded in response at Quentin's plan.

Clint looked at the small man who was named Dr. Watson. Dr. Watson had decided to stay in the helicopter since he wasn't very useful at the moment.

Fury put a hand to the comm in his ear and said, " What? Someone's taking your men down? Well take whoever is doing it out! " Fury sighed and took his gun out of his holster. " Be ready. Someone is coming. "

Clint grabbed his bow and set an arrow in it. Natasha brought out her own gun and was ready to fight at a moments notice.

There was a sound of crates crashing down from the tables they were sitting on. Clint could see the glimpse of glowing eyes before they disappeared. A growl sounded from the darkness and Clint was tempted to shoot an arrow recklessly into the darkness.

There was a figure walking towards them with a sword in one hand and there also seemed to be a tail attached to the figure. Natasha was the first to move. She shot at the figure but the figure dodged swiftly and gracefully.

The figure, who turned out to be a man with dark curly hair and a beard with a tall stature, was running towards them. He had a sword in his hand and before Clint knew it the sword had neatly sliced through his bow. And then the sword was heading towards his head. Clint ducked and kicked out quicky. Clint saw that the man had paws instead of normal feet. What?

Clint felt his foot hit something warm and solid but the tall man only slid back a few feet. Natasha lunged at the tall man and sent a few jabs at the man's face and stomach. The man successfully deflected most of the hits but one kick made it's way to his stomach.

The man fell down and rolled away from the Clint and Natasha. His tail lashed out angrily behind him before the tail shot out and grabbed Fury's leg. The tail threw the SHIELD director behind the tall man before the man jumped at Natasha.

He grabbed her neck with his tail, choking her. Clint struck the man from behind and the man fell down to the floor.

The man kicked out Clint's feet and the archer fell down with a grunt. The archer got up quickly but the man was already a few feet behind them, ready to fight. Natasha was still being choked by the man's fail. There was suddenly a gun shot.

Fury stood behind them with his gun raised. The tall man stood still for a moment, he didn't move. He seemed angry as he saw a bullet hole in his left arm, but there was no sign of any pain on his face.

" S-S-Sherlock?! " John's voice stuttered out from the helicopter. The man, Sherlock, seemed to lause and took a few seconds to turn to the army doctor.

John had gotten out of the helicopter to see a familiar looking man holding Natasha hostage with a tail wrapped tightly around her neck. It took a while for John to recognize him but he finally recognized his former best friend Sherlock Holmes. John almost fell to the ground in a trembling heap but he stood his ground.

Sherlock seemed to not recognize John at first. But then Sherlock said in his deep voice, " Dr. Watson. I didn't expect you to have a mustache. You look ridiculous. " John didn't know what happened but in one second he was right in front of Sherlock, punching him.

Sherlock seemed shock before he recovered quickly. He growled with sharp fangs in his mouth before grabbing John and slamming the smaller man into the ground. Natasha was still in his tail's grasp as Sherlock growled into John's ear, " Be careful Dr. Watson, I heard first impression always mattered. You didn't exactly give me a good one. "

Now John was confused. Sherlock was talking to him as if he didn't know John. Fury's voice said behind them, " Dr. Watson do you know this man? "

" Yes. This is Sherlock Holmes. " John answered through gritted teeth. Anger washed over him uncontrollably.

" Mr. Holmes will you release my two agents and stand down. " Fury said in a stern voice. John felt droplets of blood splatter on his face and saw that Sherlock had gotten shot in the arm. John thought of healing him but decided against it. He was still angry at Sherlock for pretending to be dead for so long.

Sherlock rolled his eyes but nonetheless let his tail unwrap itself from Natasha's neck and got up from John. The army doctor saw that Sherlock had paws for feet, did he get changed at the night of the explosion too?

Fury still didn't stop pointing his gun at Sherlock's back. " Now if you don't mind I would like to ask you some questions Mr. Holmes. "

Sherlock agreed smoothly and was soon ushered into the helicopter. Natasha and Clint weren't far behind and kept a close eye on Sherlock. John was quiet. He wanted answers too but decided against freaking out in the helicopter.

Soon they all were in SHIELD headquarters with Sherlock being escorted to an interrogation room. John looked at Sherlock's blank face as they sat down in the interrogation room. Sherlock's tail swayed back and forth like a pendulum. Back and forth.

" One of the most obvious question you're going to ask is how I am alive. Am I correct? " Sherlock was the first one to speak. He looked so unnerved by all of what was happening that John just wanted to punch him again.

" Yes actually that is one of the questions we're going to ask you. Along with what you've been doing all this time. " Fury said looking pointedly at the former consulting detective.

" Look I don't care how but all I want to know is why. " John growled out.

Sherlock tilted his head before saying, " I am not who you think I am. Sherlock is still alive but currently I'm accompanying his body. My name is Quentin and I am Sherlock's son. "

John didn't believe him at all. What Sherlock was saying sounded completely mental. John had to admit that he had gone under some unbelievable changes during the night of the explosion but what Sherlock was saying didn't make sense.

" Can you care to explain more? " Fury asked before John could voice his thoughts.

Soon Quentin began to tell them about the energy that was released at the explosion and how Sherlock and he was trying to get all of the energy filled things so the level of energy could go down. Quentin also explained how he came back to life because of the energy and how he was even born due to the sperm taken from Sherlock a long time ago. Quentin explained how he was currently in control of Sherlock's body. He also told them about the illness Sherlock had gotten from a dangerous bug bite.

" So are you going to get out of him or whatever you have to do to bring Sherlock back? " John asked with a sigh. Everything had to be so complicated.

" I can't because right now Sherlock's body is most likely in a great deal of pain. I won't allow him to feel it along with his current illness. Also because of the blood he is losing because of this bullet wound. " Quentin in Sherlock's body pointed at the wound in his arm. It had blood leaking out of it.

" Well lucky for you we have a solution to that. Dr. Watson? " Fury looked at Sherlock then at John. John was almost tempted to ignore him and let Sherlock or Quentin suffer.

John got up and walked over to Sherlock. He put a hand on Sherlock's arm feeling the other man's eyes on him. " You're going to have to take out the bullet. Here I- " Before John ccould say anymore there was a squishing sound and soon a bloody bullet was lying on the table.

Sherlock had a small bloodied blade in his hand. " Hurry. "

John gritted his teeth but soon concentrated on healing Sherlock. John watched as the bullet wound closed up and Sherlock's skin had taken a healthy tone.

Sherlock soon found himself looking at John Watson's face. He couldn't say anything for a moment but then the first words he could think of came out of his mouth. " Let me ask one question : Are you going keep that? " Sherlock pointed at the top of his lip. " It's looks ridiculous on you. " The punch to his face was unexpected.

(2012 SHIELD Headquarters)

Agent Maria Hill stood next to Director Nick Fury. She looked sideways at him and asked, " Sir if Coulson is bringing in Stark and Agent Romanoff is bringing in Banner, then who is bringing in Sherlock Holmes and his son? "

Fury gave Maria a file he was holding onto for a while. She opened it and saw that it was a briefing packet. " You're bringing in Mr. Holmes and his son Agent Hill. I have a jet ready to head to London for you. "

Maria gave him a curt nod before leaving. She got into the jet that was waiting for her and headed to London. Once she got to London she was presented a car she was going to use to get over to Baker Street.

Maria parked in front of the flat labeled 221B and knocked at the door. An elderly woman answered the door. " Oh hello dear. I'm sorry but Sherlock's isn't doing any cases right now. " She went to close the door but Maria put a hand on the door.

" No actually I'm here on the account of SHIELD. I need to speak with Sherlock Holmes and his son. " Maria didn't let go of the door until the elderly woman let her in.

" Hold on a second I'll tell Sherlock that you're here. Those two boys are making such a mess up there. " The elderly woman gave Maria a kind smile before she headed up the stairs. Maria could hear loud bangs, thumps and shouts coming from upstairs.

The elderly woman let Maria upstairs with a wave of her hand. Maria could hear a voice say behind the door, " Don't let it bite you Archie! Hit it hard! Quentin will you assist him, he can't do it. "

A younger voice replied, " Yes I can. Watch! "

Maria swung the door open to reveal Sherlock Holmes holding up a cage in his hands as a little boy smacked a rat creature with a pan. Sherlock's tail waved quickly behind him as he watched the little boy hit the rat creature.

Suddenly the rat creature was floating up into the air and was thrown into the cage. It must've been Quentin who did that. He was only visible to the people he chose.

Sherlock looked at Maria and suddenly yelledout, " Mrs. Hudson I said no clients! I'm busy! "

Mrs. Hudson yelled back, " She's not a client! She says that she's with SHIELD! " Sherlock rolled his eyes and gave the cage he was holding to Archie. He instructed the little boy to put it away.

Quentin suddenly appeared in the kitchen. Sherlock gestured for Maria to sit down and he soon plopped down in his chair.

" Well what is it? What do you want? " Sherlock rudely asked getting impatient. Quentin stood behind him, silent.

" We're activating the Avengers Initiative. We need you and Quentin to come with me. The world is in danger and it needs your help. " Maria handed Sherlock the debriefing packet.

" At least it's not boring. " Sherlock muttered as he examined the packet. Quentin leaned over the chair to get a better look, the sun's light reflected off his glasses.

Sherlock knew that John was part of the Avengers Initiative too. Maybe John would be there as well. Sherlock grimaced when he remembered that John and he hadn't seen each other since SHIELD had found them at the old abandoned base. When Sherlock tried to contact John the doctor had used very colorful language to tell him to piss off.

It had been a while since SHIELD had discovered that he was alive. It turned from 2011 to 2012.

So of course Sherlock had said yes for both him and Quentin. Now all he had to do was get a combat suit and find his sword. It had taken a while for him to get all of his clothes to have a hole in them for his tail. He barely used his shoes anymore. That was plus for him.

Now the last time he saw his sword he was using it to cut butter.


End file.
